Self Control
by LadyKeyStroke
Summary: Ron was right. Viktor was too old. Rated T to be safe


_Don't get me wrong, I like Viktor Krum. But when Ron said he was too old in GoF, I started thinking..._

I told her. The bloody git is way too old. And did she even bother to listen? Did she think at all what could be going on in that pumpkin head of his? No.

Ron Weasley walked through the cold, crisp snow. Viktor Krum had just made a clever escape from the great hall with Hermione Granger, the women of Ron's dreams. He has no idea where they're going, but a large pair of bootprints alongside a smaller pair of dressy heels was a good enough guide for Ron. He followed until the footprints disappeared and then he began to loose it.

"_How could you be so stupid, Hermione?" _he thought to himself.

The edge of the Forbidden Forrest. No where to go but back where I came from. Brilliant.

"Hermione?" The only response was the echo of my voice off of the icy mountain peaks.

An icy wind blew the smell of cedar and pine towards me. "That's it, then," I said aloud. "I'm going completely, barking mad." I started walking back to Hogwarts, the only noise anywhere is the crooning of the Weird Sisters and the crushed snow under my feet. Then, in addition, the loudest, blood curdling siren. A sound I would know and react to if I were dead.

Hermione.

Hermione.

_Hermione. _

The scream came from the far side of the courtyard. At first I stumbled, but then I was running as if Voldemort, himself, were after me along with that filthy snake and all of his followers. Within seconds, I was surrounded by at least a dozen carriages.

_Hermione. Hermione. Hermione. _The name flew through my mind like a golden snitch. One that I, nor anyone else, could catch.

I checked the first three carriages closest to me. Either no one was there, or no one who didn't _want _to be was there. Another scream sent chills down my back and forced every hair on my body to stand at attention. I ran north towards the direction of the only shivering carriage and all but yanked the thing apart. Out fell Viktor Krum, landing flat on his bare back. There sat a weeping Hermione Granger, her hair falling around her angel's face in light brown, curling tendrils. Her soft pink dress was ripped in several places.

I saw red. I reached my hand out to her and she took if, her hand, so soft and delicate, was shaking like a feather. Before I knew what i was going to do, I had my wand out pointed at the nose of that arsehole. Lucky for him, she stopped me. What would I have done? Torture him? Not enough. Set him on fire? He'd roll around in the snow. Petrify him, then torture and burn him? Maybe. She was worth it.

I took Hermione back to the school and directly to Madame Pomfrey. She had a few cuts and bruises from when _he _put his bear hands on her and she was a bit shocked. Madame Pomfrey gave her a sedative and she was fast asleep within seconds. Pomfrey suggested that I get sme rest as well, so I slowly rose and slumped out of the room. But the dormitory is the last place I went that night.

Some things can't be fixed with a simple "I'm sorry" or a "My deepest apologies". And some lessons can't be learned unless a repercussion is issued for a crime. That was the excuse I used for what I did next.

My angry footfalls were the only sound in the courtyard. I knew exactly where I was going and what I would do this time. It must have only taken me minutes to get Hermione to the hospital wing because Viktor was still in the courtyard, getting his shirt on. As I approached him, I realized how big he actually is. The guy had to stand at least six foot five, at 230 pounds. But that didn;t matter to me because Hermione would never be the same. She would move on and she would be happy again, but because of this inhuman beast standing in front of me, she would be _different._

When he saw me, I struck.

"_Petrificus Totalus." _The words slipped from my mouth before I could actually think of what to say.

As he lay sprawled below me, i knelt down. I looked directly into his eyes and said only one thing. "For future references, no means no, stop means stop, and rape is _at least_ frowned upon in every country in the world."

As I walked away, things came back into focus. I had done all I was going to do and now Viktor Krum was out of both mine and Hermione's lives.

When I got back to the hospital wing, Hermione was starting to wake up. Her face looked almost serene now and the feeling began to spread throughout her entire body when she saw me walk in.

"What did you do?" she asked me, a quizzical yet fearful look on her face.

"Don't worry about it. Bottom line is, one of us showed _some_ self control tonight. Guess who?" I joked.

At that, she simply smirked and went back to sleep. I stroked her warm, porcelain hand and stayed with her all that night.


End file.
